Possesion
by Kiva
Summary: A young man is possessed,but by what?Sorry for the lame title.Chapter 5 now up.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything,please don't sue me.I've tried to stay as close to the series as possible.I'll hopefully be doing this in chapters,so enjoy.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
It had been a relativly slow week in the S.F Legacy house.Relativly being one demon possesion and a haunting.Hardly quiet in some peoples opinion,but deathly quite in one persons opinion.That person being Nick Boyle.As an ex Navy SEAL and Legacy member,he was used to a lot more action.As the others were thanking their lucky stars for the peace,he felt liking he was going mad."Will you stop pacing,and help me with the research WE are supposed to be doing?"The angry voice belonged to Alex Moreau,who at first,thought the effect that the lack of action was having on Nick was amusing,but now,his restless pacing and general bordem was starting to play on her nerves."Sorry",he muttered,finally sitting down."I just get so----"  
"Bored,yes I know",she filled in for him."Tell you what",she said taking pity on him,"if you help me with this research,it just might turn into a case"She watched as he absorbed this new information."What did you say the case was about?"he asked,quickly moving to his computer and calling up the information he had entered into it,BEFORE he had started pacing.Smothering a grin,Alex got back to the matter at hand."There's a suspected haunting at a house,just outside of town.Wails,groans,and the usual flying object routine".  
"Well,I'll get right on it",Nick replied eagerly,typing commands into the computer.The sound of the holagram being passed through followed by an accented voice saying,"Actually Nick,we have a new case that needs our attention a little more",made Nick rethink his last statement.The words were followed by Derek,the precept of the SF house putting two folders in front of them."Rachel was called in to consult on a patient,and believes his case needs looking into.And after reading her notes,as well as the notes of the docter originlly assigned the case,I'm inclined to agree"  
As usual,Dereks voice gave nothing away.As he opened the folder in front of him,Nick looked to Derek.  
"Where is Rachel.She requested we look into this,I would have thought she'd be here"  
"she was on her way,when she was paged.Apparently,the patient at the center of our mystery had some sort of incident.They didn't give her any details.She only had time to call and say she'd be late."  
"Well then",Nick replied,obviously pleased at the prospect of a new case,"let's get started"  
And with one last look at the amused smile on alex's face,and an eyeroll from Derek,Nick settled down to read his folder.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
At the hospital,Rachel Corrigan was at her wits end."What do you mean he tried to escape?This is supposed to be a SECURE area".She looked at the man across from her.The look clearly said,'This had better be good'.  
"It IS a secure area DR. Corrigan,that's why he only TRIED to escape.We caught him before he could,so there's no harm done".  
Just then,his pager sounded."I have to take this,if you'll excuse me".And with that,he moved off to find a phone.  
Rachel stood there,debating whether to go after him.She decided not to.She knew that Derek was briefing the others back at the island,so she decided to talk to her patient.As she moved to the room her patient was in,she thought of the others on the island,and smiled as she thought of the reaction Nick would have to news of a new case.She knew what it was like for HER when there was no action,she couldn't imagine poor Nick's reaction to being cooped up with no cases.She reached the room she was looking for,and the smile vanished.She adopted a blank face as she entered.The first thing she saw was her patient.He was about an inch taller than her,with jet black hair,that was quite short.She also noticed how nice he looked with the sun from the window streaming on his face.'Is that your medical opinion Doctor?'she asked herself.  
She focused her mind on the reason for her visit.He was staring out of the window,his face unreadable."Mr.Young",she said quietly.He turned,and gave her a slight nod.She hadn't met him yet,she had only gone over his file."I suppose you're another Doctor",he said.It wasn't a question.She tried a light approach."Is it that obvious?"she smiled.  
He looked at her again."No,but we are in a hospital,so......"He let the question trail off.  
She answered him,"Yes I am a Doctor,a psychiatrist actually".  
She saw a strange look pass over his face again,but decided to let it pass."So",she said,"What do you say we talk about your little escapade,huh?"His face closed off and Rachel sighed.It as going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Meanwhile,back on the island,Derek was filling the others in."A man by the name of Scott Young was addmitted to SF General,about a week ago.It appears he had some sort of mental breakdown".Derek was pacing as he talked.Nick followed him with his eyes."Why do you want us to investigate?",he questioned.Derek looked at him,debating whether to tell them now,or wait till they had the facts."I'll get to that in a minute,Alex?"he prompted.Alex looked up from the file she was looking at."According to this file,he claims that he is actually called,Jake Simpson,and that he died,ten years ago".Derek watched their faces,judgeing their reactions.Alex,as anticipated,looked intrigued,but cautious.The look on Nick's face was one of disbelief,tempered with interest."Is there any proof he is who he says he is?"Nick asked.As far as he had seen in the file he had flicked through,the guy was just nuts.One day a guy with pressure at work,gets up and decides he wants to be someone else.The only reason anyone knew anything,is because the parents got worried and admitted him."I don't get it.So this guy decides that Jake Simpson dosen't have the pressure that Scott Young has,and so he decides to be him.Why are we looking into it?"Nick looked at his precept,certain he knew something."Because,the man he is claiming to be,was a member of the legacy",Derek replied.'Oh'Alex thought,'so that's it'.Nick however,hadn't finished."I knew the name was familliar,isn't he the author of the journal you had me looking at the other day?".  
Derek nodded."Of course",Alex said,"if it was just a breakdown,why claim he was dead".  
"Exactly",Derek said.  
"He was killed when a demon attacked a young woman who possessed an amulet that could potentially banish him.She survived the fist attack and contacted Simpson.He took the amulet but was killed before he told any of his collegues were he had put it.I had hoped there would be referance in his journal but Nick found none.  
"So what do you want us to do",Alex asked Derek.  
"I'd like you to do what you do best,Alex,he answered smiling.  
"ahhhh",Alex replied,"I'll see what I can come up with".  
"What do i do?" Nick asked.  
Derek smiled at Nick."Well since you've read his journal,you might be able to offer Rachel some insight,so if you could go and join her at the hospital,it would help".  
Nick was halfway to the door,before Derek had finished,oblivious to the smiles his friends exchanged at his eagerness.  
  
  
TBC 


	2. untitled

CHAPTER TWO[there will be a RECAP in chapter three]  
[' ' indicates someone's thought's]Feel free to tell me what you think,and if I should proceed.And also if you have any suggestions.And thanks go to my cat Scott,for lending me his name.[Does that sound like a weird name for a cat?]Sorry if there are any mistakes,this was written in a hurry,as I wanted to post it before my computer screwed up again.  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
When Nick arrived at the Hospital,he took a moment to look around.He couldn't see Rachel any where,so he approached the desk.The middle aged women behind it was on the phone,and motioned him to wait.As Nick waited for someone to help him,he continued to glance about the place.And as his gaze wondered back to the desk,he saw another figure had appeared.She was young,and pretty,and in Nick's opinion,someone he wanted to know.She was also wearing a doctors coat.'Not unusual in a hospital',he thought.As if sensing him,she looked up."Can I help you?",she asked.  
"Yeah",he replied,"I'm looking for a friend of mine,Dr.Rachel Corrigan.She was consulting with a patient,I think,and I need to talk to her".  
He watched as the womans face lit up in recognition."You know Rachel?",she asked smiling.  
"Yeah",he answered,"we work together at the Luna Foundation".  
"Really?"she asked."I've heard of the good work the Foundation does.What is it you do,exactly?"  
Nick was saved from answering when he heard Rachel.  
"Nick,what are you doing here?".She sounded surprised.  
"Hey Rach",he greeted her."I'm here about the matter you asked us to look into,I may have some information that could help".  
Rachel grasped the hidden meaning of his words,and looked at him gratefully.  
"Oh,that",she said.  
"Why don't we go to the cafeteria?"she proposed,hoping that he had some information that would help.She had quickly become frustrated with the lack of cooperation from her patient.She finally noticed the young woman standing by Nick and smiled.  
"Oh hey Lucy,I see you've met Nick?"  
"Yes we've met but we haven't been introduced.I'm Lucy Evans" she said,putting out her hand.  
"Nick Boyle",he replied,shaking the offered hand.Rachel watched amused but quickly smothered the slight grin when they turned to her.  
"Well,we'd better be going.It was nice to meet you Dr Evans",Nick said.  
"You too Mr Boyle".  
"Nick,please",he said smiling.  
"Then I'm Lucy",she smiled back.As Nick and Rachel turned to leave,Nick's smile grew.'I'll have to go to hospital more often' he thought.Thinking his statement over he added,'Just hopefully not as a patient'.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
As Nick and Rachel were settling down in the cafeteria,Derek and Alex were still researching the case.Derek was looking through yet more diary's,while Alex was still on the computer.So far she had discovered the Demon's name.It was Charaahl,and from what little had been written about it,it was not very pleasant.The Demon was reported to choose it's prey carefully,and when it had picked it,there was said to be no getting away.There was only one known surviver,and that was Lindsay Halliwell,the young women who had introduced the case to Simpson.After learning this,Derek turned to Alex and voiced the question on both their minds."If it rarely loses a victim,how did the women escape,and ask Jake Simpson for help?".  
"I don' know Derek,but if she is still alive,and we can track her down,she may be able to tell us something we missed".Alex looked up to see Derek's reaction.  
"Good idea Alex.Could you make a start on tracking her down,while I read over another journal?It was written by a member of his house.It is a long shot but until Rachel and Nick get back,it'll have to do".  
"You got it Derek",she replied.As Alex started on her task,Derek went to his office where he had left the journal.As she heard him leave the room,Alex thought over the case.  
'How could this young man have all this information about a Legacy member who died,ten years ago,if he hadn't been possessed?',she asked herself.As the thought hit her,she tried to think of a reason for Jake Simpson to have come back.The only one she could come up with was that he had come back to stop the Demon.She couldn't blame him.From the things she had learned about Charaahl,it needed stopping.But she couldn't help but think about Scott Young,and the fact that the man had his whole life ahead of him,but had been involved,possibly against his will,by something that could possibly take his life,and he had no say in the matter.She wondered if when this was over,Jake Simpson would leave Scott's body.Another thought struck her.  
'Could he leave his body,or was this a one way deal?'.As the computer buzzed for her attention,Alex made a mental note to bring these thoughts up with the others later.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
As Rachel and Nick sat down to eat,they glanced around to make sure that no one would accidently overhear their conversation."Come on Nick,don't keep me in suspense",Rachel said in her best whine.  
Nick smiled at her tone of voice.He could tell that things weren't working out here,from the frustrated sound of her voice.But as soon as her mind grasped the possibillity of new information,she had become more upbeat.  
"Well,I don't know if this is gonna make any sense to you,but I'll do my best.Just promise me one thing.You won't interupt,no matter what you might hear.It makes more sense when you hear the whole story".  
Rachel looked at him,trying to figure out what he was playing at.  
"Okay,I'll bite.I promise I won't interupt.What information do you have?".  
Nick took a deep breath,and told her everything.About Jake Simpson,and how they thought he was some how possessing Scott Young.As he moved on to the part about the ex Legacy member Simpson,Nick could see the look of disbelief on Rachel's face.She had seen a lot in her time with the Legacy,but she would still revert to her training if there was even the small possibility that it was a mental problem.When Nick had finished,Rachel leaned back,thinking over what he had said.  
"Look,I know you might not believe any of that,but we think it's a possession,and that your patient may be in danger".He waited for her reaction.  
"You're right Nick.A part of me does not believe that.I think that it's a mental breakdown.But,whether or not this whole possession thing is true,or just the worlds biggest coincidance,in your opinion,is Scott Young in danger?".  
She watched Nick's face carefully.She had relied on him to keep her and her daughter safe,and he never let them down.She knew he would answer her truthfully.  
"Yes Rachel,I do think he's in danger.Derek and Alex were researching the demon when I left,so I don't know anything about it yet.But something tells me,that this whole situation is going to get dangerous".  
Rachel looked at Nick,and saw the resolve to protect in his eyes.  
Typical Nick,she thought.He doesn't even know the guy,and he's already looking out for him.  
"Okay",she said."Why don't I introduce you to him?You might be able to get something out of him.God know I've tried all day".  
They got up to leave.  
"When he wants to be quiet,he can rival even you",she added with a smile.  
"Yeah,thanks Rach",he smiled back.He knew he wasn't the most talkative person,but that was the way he was.Rachel was always probing,trying to make sure he was okay.Eventually,she had begun to accept that he just didn't want to talk sometimes.His thoughts turned to the man they were about to see.'Let's hope he can shed some light on all this',he thought as they left the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. untitled

Please let me know what you think about this.I'm unsure whether or not to continue with the references to Nick's father.Your input could help.  
  
TO RECAP;Scott Young claims to actually be Jake Simpson,a former Legacy member who died ten years ago.The team have been called in by Rachel to help unravel the mystery.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Jake Simpson was looking out of the window,when Rachel Corrigan and a young man that Jake didn't recognize entered.The man had the look of a soldier about him.While Jake hadn't been in any kind of military service,he had known a soldier,who had made quite an impression.That man had looked at Jake exactly like this man was looking at him now.Turning his attention to the other visitor,he noticed that Rachel had her 'doctor' face on,so he braced himself.  
"Hello Scott",Rachel greeted.Jake let that one slide.He was sick of telling people who he was.They didn't believe him.'But then',he thought bitterly,'Would I in their position?'.He did look like Scott Young,or at least that's who they told him he was.All he knew,was that this was the first person he had been able to come into contact with since his death.And that was good enough for him.He noticed the soldier watching him.Rachel did too,so she said,"Scott,I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine.Nick Boyle,this is Scott Young".She looked at Nick,who stepped forward and offered his hand.  
As they shook,Jake could feel Nick sizing him up.When he didn't immediatly look at Jake like he was crazy,Jake felt a brief glimmer of hope.  
'My God',he thought,'This guy might believe me'.  
Jake wasn't stupid.He didn't know why Doctor Corrigan would consult this guy,but he knew that he must be aware of who Jake was claiming to be.It occured to him that this guy,this Nick Boyle as Rachel had introduced him,might be Legacy.And that thought did a lot to bouy his spirits.  
"Hello Mr Boyle",Jake said.  
"Hey",Nick replied back.Nick didn't know what he had expected,but this guy wasn't it.He was around Nick's age,and he looked...well,normal.Not like a guy who had been possessed.'But then',he thought,'What does a guy who's been possessed look like,exactly?'.  
Pulling his mind back to the present,he almost missed the next comment that was directed at him.  
"You ever been in the military?".The question was asked by Jake,who had already guessed at the answer,but wanted to know if this guy would be straight with him.  
"You could say that,I used to be in the Navy".Nick didn't look like he was going to offer any other information on the subject,so Jake let it drop.A thought then occured to Nick.  
"Why do you ask?",Nick questioned,curious as to what might have made him say something like that out of the blue.  
"I used to know a soldier named Boyle,way back.We weren't bossom buds or anything,we were in the same business,and I just thought I'd ask.I mean,what a coincidence,right?".Jake had said the last part with a smile,which disappeared at the strange look that he saw passed between Nick and Rachel.He couldn't understand why they would react like that to the name of a guy he had known almost fifteen years ago.  
Nick looked at Rachel,and knew what she was thinking.He'd known that if this guy was for real,there was a chance he might have known his father.A remote chance,but it was there all the same.During the days Robert Boyle had served in the Legacy,the Houses were in almost constant contact,so it was possible that even though he was with another house,Jake Simpson might have known his father.Seeing the look that was being directed his way,he quickly adopted a blank face and asked,"Really,what was his first name?".He was hoping that the name said was one that he wouldn't recognize,that it was a coincidence.This case was shaping up to be difficult as it was,he didn't need this complication.Jake looked at Nick strangely,but answered,  
"His name was Robert Boyle,why?"  
Now Jake was curious.  
Nick exchanged another look with Rachel and said,"Just wondering".  
Jake couldn't tell what was going on with those two,but he decided to let it go.He didn't know if this guy was Legacy or not,but a very large part of him hoped to God that he was.Maybe then he could get out of here,and complete the job he had come back to do.Nick knew that this was one more thing that pointed to the possibility that this guy really was telling the truth.Not wanting to continue with a potentially sticky subject,he quickly changed tact.  
"So",Nick said."Rachel said that maybe I could help you".  
Jake looked at him.'Oh well',he thought,'Now we're getting somewhere.Here goes nothing'.  
"What makes you think you could help me?"  
Nick looked at Rachel."Well,I work for the Luna Foundation,and we do research in to,shall we say,strange phenomenon,like the claims you made".  
'Yes',Jake thought,'He does work for the Legacy,I knew it'.Fighting a smile,he replied,"What do you want to talk about?".Nick paused for a second,then continued.  
"Why don't we start with the claims you made?".Nick sat down in a chair facing him,and waited for his reply.  
  
TBC 


	4. Untitled

This is chapter 4.The characters are not mine, I'm simply borrowing them. Also, I am English. So if some of the spellings of the American words are wrong, I apologize.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek sat at his desk, still reading the journal of one of Jake Simpson's colleagues. At that moment, the doors flew open and Alex came flying in.

"I've found something Derek. Something I think you'll be very interested in."She was obviously excited.

"Start at the beginning Alex", Derek said evenly. Alex took a deep breath, and visibly calmed herself.

"Okay. I ran a check for Lindsay Halliwell, the women who gave Jake the amulet.

No one has heard from her, since about two weeks after Jake Simpson was found dead.

The members of the house assigned the investigation into Simpson's death interviewed several of her friends and family. It was rumoured that she had changed her name and moved away.

Some said France, and some said Italy.

Well, I've tracked her down. Turns out she _did_ change her name._ But, _she moved to England.So, I contacted a friend of mine at the London House. She did a little checking. A _lot_ of checking, actually.

And we think we've found her." Alex sat down, smiling triumphantly.

Derek leaned back in his chair, slowly.

He steepled his fingers beneath his chin, and pursed his lips.

Alex looked on, amused. That was the classic 'Derek Rayne-----_Thinker' _pose.

He looked over to Alex. Finally he smiled.

"Very good work, Alex. It appears we may need to call in a few favours to our _friends_ in the London House in order to contact Ms Halliwell."

He grimaced at the thought.

Alex's grin widened.

"That's not going to be necessary Derek. Two years ago, Alyssa Close, or Lindsay Halliwell as she use to be known, moved back to the US, to live with her sister. Guess where her sister lives Derek?"

Derek couldn't help but be caught up in her enthusiasm.

He decided to let her have her fun. He let his face go blank.

"Where did she move to Alex?"

Alex leaned forward in her chair.

"Her sister lives right here, in San Francisco. The woman who could potentially help solve our entire case, is living right here on our doorstep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel was speechless. Quite an achievement.

The story that Scott Young…Jake Simpson…whoever he was, had just relayed to them, was completely unbelievable.

'Of course', she thought wryly,' so are vampires and ghosts. And I _know _they exist.'

She turned to Nick. When she had heard Scott/Jake say the name Robert Boyle, she knew the case had gotten harder. As usual, Nick's expression gave nothing away. His face was completely calm. But Rachel knew that beneath that exterior, a lot went on.

Jake looked back and forth between Rachel and Nick. He couldn't tell if they believed him or not, but he did feel better. He had needed to get that off his chest. Now if he could just get out of here, things would really be looking up.

Nick took a deep breath.

"Say I did believe you Scott." He took note of the expression on the other mans face.

Oh well, might as well humour him.

"Okay then,_ Jake. Why_ have you come back?"


	5. Untitled

It was Jake's turn to take a deep breath.

"I never really left."

At their puzzled expressions, he went on. "When that girl came to me with the amulet, I decided to deal with the demon alone. I lured it to a deserted part of a park, and tried to banish it."

A pained expression crossed his face. "I guess it didn't work. The last thing I remember about that day, is Charaahl, the demon, ripping me apart."

His voice caught. "I guess I died. And the next thing I was aware of, I was back at the spot where I had confronted the demon. I realized some time had passed. I figured that my body had been found, 'cause there was that…yellow police tape, strung between the trees. But no one was there, so I figured that maybe a few weeks had passed. I never got tired or hungry; I just…sorta faded in and out. Then, one day, I saw people", he smiled at the recollection. 

"People?" Rachel interjected.

"Yes Dr Corrigan. I saw people. I didn't know how much time had passed, but one of them was talking about 'The great park opening'. I guessed that maybe they shut the park when I was killed. Then, they must have reopened it. And I saw people. One time, there was this guy. He was reading some sort of letter, and he looked really upset. I moved over to see what it was."

He looked slightly sheepish. "I know that was kinda nosy, but I'd been stuck there for God knows how long. I was bored. So, I went over and I touched his shoulder, and the next thing I knew…. I **_was_** him."

He glanced at them and noticed the look on Rachel's face. He was about to try and convince her again, when Nick said, "I need to ask you a question."

Jake looked at him in surprise. "Sure, go ahead", he managed to say.

"You say you're a member of this organization, this Legacy. What can you tell me about them?"

Jake looked at him, suddenly cold. He had been so sure that this guy was Legacy. And now, he was acting like he didn't know what it was. As he was about to answer, a thought struck him. What if this guy was faking him out? Trying to get him to reveal secrets. He'd be a threat to security then, and God knows what they would do to him. It occurred to him again how much this soldier reminded him of Robert Boyle. He had only worked with him briefly, but he had left a definite impression. Jake spoke up. "I don't think so, Mr Boyle. I don't know you from Adam. You could be Darkside. I won't risk it." 

Nick continued to stare at him. A strange look passed over his face, and he said politely, "Would you excuse us please."

He stood up and motioned Rachel to follow him. Jake frowned. That was a complete turn around. He'd wanted to pump him for information one minute, and now he wanted to leave? As the two of them exited the room, Jake started to get angry. What the hell did they think they were doing?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the room, Rachel quickly turned. "Nick, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She stood, one hand absently brushing her blond her behind her ear. 

Nick stood opposite her, his arms folded across his chest. 

"What I'm doing Rachel, is trying to get information. He knows about the Darkside. Now it's not proof. But it _is_ a start. No matter how many questions we ask, it still won't be enough."

He leant back against the wall, his arms still folded. Rachel looked on. When he didn't continue, she pushed him. "Well, then what are you going to do?"

She sounded every bit as frustrated as she felt. Nick smiled. "We have two psychics at our disposal , Rach. They can't tell if he's lying or not, but they should be able to pick up _something_. Some kind of impression. So I suggest that we get him out of here and take him to Angel Island."

He pushed off from the wall, about to re enter the room, when Rachel put a hand on his arm. "Even if we can get him out of here Nick, it's going to take a while."

She watched him add up his options. 

"That's right Rach, so why don't I get on the phone to our Boss, while you see about getting him signed out. Then I'll let our friend in there know what's goin' on."

He had obviously thought this one through. She raised her hands in supplication. "Okay, okay. I'll go see what I can do."

And with that, she gave him a smile, and left to see about those forms.

Nick got out his cell phone and dialled Derek's number. This was going to be a long call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel had been right, it _had_ taken hours to get the proper forms filled out, and have Jake released to the care of Dr Corrigan and the Luna Foundation.

Once that was solved, they had hit upon a slight snag. Rachel was a busy person. She relied upon her car as the means to get to her patients. She had driven to the hospital in it, and she knew Nick would rather not leave his Mustang in the hospital parking lot. They had eventually decided to take Nick's car. He would then give Rachel a lift back to the hospital to retrieve it later. Course of action decided, they headed off to the ferry port. 

The trip back to the island was made in complete silence, each with their own thoughts. They had left the car and were standing at the railing. Nick was keeping a steady eye on Jake.

Jake in turn, was keeping a steady eye on everything. It was almost as if he expected something was about to attack. When it was time to go, they all trudged back to Nick's Mustang, and got in. As they drove off the ferry, they were all thinking the same thing. Namely, what were they going to find on the island?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC


End file.
